


A Little Drop Of Poison

by Deburine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, Classic Kaito - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poisoning, Rapid expansion, Weight Gain, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: The lady-killer Count Kaito has invited the Lady Miku over for afternoon tea, intent on finally having his way with her via sneaking a love potion into her tea. But his plan hits a snag when it seems someone has poisonedhimfirst, causing the appearance-conscious Count to suddenly bloat up with fat. As he tries to conceal his condition from his tea date, he rapidly realizes he severely miscalculated the cunning of a very dangerous and mischievous foe...(Mostly mature for the kink and some heavily implied sex, but still no proper smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Little Drop Of Poison

"And just a pinch of baby's breath..."  
  
Kaito carefully ground the delicate flowers between the fingers of his white gloves, sprinkling their remains over the porcelain white tea cup. The powder dissolved into the hot brew, concealed by the deep brown color of the tea.  
  
The Count smiled. His afternoon tea with Lady Miku Hatsune would be most entertaining indeed if the poison worked correctly. He'd long attempted to court the younger Lady Miku, but found her a surprisingly crafty opponent. Most women in the noble circles had trouble turning him down, even knowing his dark reputation. His classically attractive looks, a slim athletic frame maintained by years of fencing and a smooth tongue? Few could easily resist him. But Miku... she'd proved surprisingly evasive. His attempts at flattery often turn against him as she'd slyly shift them into some lightly insulting remark back at him. Invitations to his home were sent right back, often with stinging reasons. "I must decline your afternoon invitation as I find myself heavily involved with washing my hair."  
  
None of which stopped him - to the contrary, having such clever prey only made the Count more obsessed with her. If words alone could not woo her, he'd have to try something more insidious. For years rumors had swirled around the upper echelons of society that Kaito practiced forbidden acts of alchemy. Rumors he found no real need to quash - a certain amount of fear made him both someone to be feared by his opponents... and darkly enticing to innocent young women. Besides, they were _true_.  
  
Today, the Count found himself in a most extraordinary spot of luck as out of the blue, Lady Miku had finally accepted an invitation to tea with him. The fly entering the spider's parlor... how could he resist?  
  
Kaito carried the tea tray outside himself. Normally he'd have one of his servants handle that, but he'd dismissed them for the afternoon, as per usual when he had certain matters of intimacy to attend to. For the next several hours, it would just be himself... and his conquest.  
  
  
As he stepped into the gazebo in the garden, his long black coat trailing behind him, he spied the glinting golden crown on the lady's head. Despite Lady Miku most certainly _not_ possessing royal blood, she often acted as though she believed she did. Her short, deep magenta dress left very little to the Count's imagination. Perhaps she was taunting him? She sat with her head rested on her chin, her eyes closed as she hummed a melody to herself, her teal pigtails swaying in the gentle afternoon breeze.  
  
"Good afternoon, my Lady."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled innocently at him. "My dear Count, I thought you would have servants prepare the tea?"  
  
He set the tray down carefully, trying not to disrupt a small plate covered with fluffy, syrupy strawberry tarts. "I'm very particular about how I take my tea," he declared.  
  
He turned the tray to ensure the target cup was with his lady. As he took his seat in his woven chair at the table, he waited for her to take a sip. For the Count had in fact laid a trap for his new guest. Normally he would rely on his own skills to ensare a female companion, but Miku was far too crafty for that. So he had taken matters into his own hands... the poison he'd slipped into her tea cup would make her amorous for the first person she came into contact with after ingesting it.  
  
Of course the other reason he'd gotten rid of his servants was to ensure she didn't accidentally get brushed by a butler or maid. Love potion could be such a headache. But he found himself far too tempted after Miku's constant rejections. Perhaps it would teach her a lesson if she found herself suddenly dropping all of her defenses and entering into a wild declaration of passion for the man she continued to disdain. No doubt within moments he'd have her heart...  
  
He took a sip from his own cup, hoping to encourage her to do the same, but his guest merely traced a fingernail along her plate. "So, you're particular about the tea are you? Is it some kind of exotic imported tea leaves?"  
  
'Hmph... she would be curious...'  
  
The Count took a nibble on a strawberry tart to give him time to formulate a response. To his surprise, he found it rather delicious. He'd have to send his compliments to his chef for the new recipe. He found himself devouring the entire tart before he responded to her, politely dabbing the crumbs from his face with a napkin. "Indeed, I had them brought in from Corocco. Drakkar leaves. They require a delicate steeping to properly absorb the flavor or the whole cup tastes of mud."  
  
He was lying of course, but anything to make it more enticing to his companion. "It's not a well known blend. I doubt many at the court have even tasted it."  
  
Miku seemed to stare into her cup in curiousity... but still she held off consuming it. Perhaps if he could keep the conversation going, she might get thirsty just from talking? "So my lady, perhaps you could tell me of some of your own travels? You seem a worldly woman."  
  
The girl's face lit up on being the subject of attention. "Why, I'm sure my travels are nowhere near as exciting, but I did recently return from a tour of the Eastern Continent. I've taken a keen interest in some of the ancient cultures out there."  
  
The Count expected her to talk about something dull, but as he munched on another tart, he found himself surprised that she'd pick a topic he was legitimately interested in. The Eastern Continent had developed any number of forms of alchemical concoctions making use of the numerous herbs unique to that part of the world. "Do continue. Did you learn of any popular songs for the court?" he teased.  
  
The girl kept her eyes on the Count as he ate a third tart while she continued her story. "Ah, maybe a few. But some of the tribal customs are most fascinating. They have such unique standards of beauty, and so many different ways for maintaining them. Why, if I wanted, I could probably have them mix me a tonic to stay forever youthful."  
  
"Indeed? Well, that would be quite convenient... never showing a single wrinkle or grey hair? You'd be the envy of the court."  
  
The tarts were _amazing._ The fresh strawberries only accentuated the light, fluffy bread taste, complementing the sugary sweetness of the syrup. Kaito made a mental note to request them again. It wasn't common knowledge that he had something of a sweet tooth, which is why he felt mildly annoyed that the girl seemed so fascinated by watching him eat. Men of his stature were more known for enjoying bitter things. He wondered if he should hold back, but he wasn't going to allow something that minor to affect his reputation. As he took another sip of his tea, he thought perhaps he should invite Miku to partake of some as well. No doubt eating a pastry or two would finally make her think to grab a sip or two of tea? He leaned closer to the table, noting that his pants felt rather snug around his stomach. 'Odd... these felt looser this morning...'  
  
Before the Count could say another word, his female guest interrupted him. "Ah, but that might be cheating, wouldn't it? And I might get arrested if they thought I was performing witchcraft. It's not easy to be a lady in such a judgemental society!" Miku looked up into the sky whimsically. "I'll just have to suffer age and the loss of my looks with the rest of them."  
  
Kaito scoffed. "I have a hard time believing you'd age with anything but dignity, my Lady," he said, "You seem ever the youthful persona right now, as we sit here and share these tarts and tea."  
  
Miku looked at him with mischievous eyes as he ate a fifth tart. "Well those are quite bold words coming from you, Count! So many rumors about you and the tinctures and poisons you toy with! How am I to be certain the slim, youthful man in front of me is not secretly an old crone partaking of beauty potions every night?"  
  
So that was her game, then? Try to get him to give away his strategy with accusations of rumors? If she expected that to work, he'd already prepared himself for such a ploy. "My lady, I think if you were sincerely worried about my poisoning your tea, you'd have never accepted the invitation in the first place."  
  
The Count stared into her eyes, trying to read her emotional state while he chewed on his sixth tart. He felt less as if he was taking tea with a pretty female companion and more as if he was playing a careful game of chess and each conversationalist sought to ensnare the other. He already knew his ploy - so what was hers? Why did she accept the invitation if she already suspected him? Did she simply expect to make a mockery of him and then walk back out?  
  
As the Count swallowed the tart, he laid out what he saw as an inescapable strategy. "Perhaps my lady simply believes she is immune to poison? Or perhaps she was so intoxicated by my presence she'd even drink poison if I told her to?"  
  
She let out a childish giggle. "My dear Count, you have QUITE the high opinion of yourself!"  
  
Finally she gripped the tea cup handle in one hand and raised it to her lips. "Then I shall drink your no doubt VILE poison right now, you devious warlock you!"  
  
As he saw the cup touch her lips, Kaito smirked. Finally, he'd ensnared his prey. He decided it would only be sporting to announce her condition... besides, victory felt all the sweeter if she knew she'd been entranced just as he touched her...  
  
... when he felt his belly brush against the edge of the tea table.  
  
'B... belly?!'  
  
The Count glanced down at himself and it took every ounce of his control to not immediately react with abject horror at the sight of his formerly flat, toned abdomen now sporting a round, soft paunch. His vest stretched out to cover the extruding flesh, and he could just make out the edge of the buttonhole as it started to strain against his body.  
  
At once Kaito stood up and faced away from his guest. "Ah, Count? Are you quite all right?!"  
  
So... perhaps she hadn't noticed yet. He tugged his coat forward, trying to hide the sight. "I... I find myself in sudden need of... milk. Yes, milk. For the tea. I must ask that you remain in wait."  
  
Without waiting for a response, he strode out of the gazebo at once and onto the garden path. His lie wouldn't get him far, but he needed to come up with some way to conceal his stomach. How many tarts _had_ he eaten? Surely not so many that his stomach should be a great ball of fat as it was now... he found himself timidly touching it and disgust flowing through him as he felt his finger sinking in. Any plans he might have had for indecency were already shot - Miku would _definitely_ notice a belly this size if he took his clothes off, and how could he suffer such a disgrace getting out?!   
  
As he stared at his hand he blanched as it seemed that his hand... was moving... no, his stomach was _growing!  
  
_"What in the world!?" he blurted out.  
  
He stopped walking and cupped his palm along his newly acquired padding and the bile rose in his throat as he felt the flesh spreading wider, his vest growing tauter under the strain. He felt a draft as he watched his belly starting to poke out from under his shirt, pressing against his belt and pants button and spilling over his hips like a finally wrapped muffin.  
  
He quickly broke out into a speedy stroll - running might draw too much attention and he didn't want that. Furthermore, with some great annoyance, even though he felt most of the growth extending from his stomach, his clothes began to feel tighter all over. His loose pants stretched to contain his thickening thighs which were starting to brush against each other as he moved, the cuffs he wore over his wrists starting to compress around his bloating arms, the fine definition of his jacket around his sleeves being lost as fat filled them up.  
  
He needed to get to his lab... he didn't know of any concoction off the top of his head that he had that could restore his former slimness, but he had plenty of books in the library that might enlighten him. He couldn't allow himself to be seen in such a state - he couldn't imagine any of the attractive, skinny women of the court being enticed into the home of a grotesque pig of a man.  
  
How had it happened?! He hadn't started to put on weight until the tea time... but _he_ had prepared the tea! His cup was untainted... right?  
  
His mind snapped to the tarts at once. "Of course..." he murmured, "I doubt the cook would have poisoned them, but perhaps if a rival of mine tampered with the supplies before she got them..."  
  
He wasn't immediately aware of any other men in the court (or women for that matter) that had it out for him, let alone that seemed to possess talent in magic or poisons. Lord Kagamine? He _was_ still dealing with scandalous rumors about the time he spent with his sister... perhaps he'd wanted to redirect the attention from himself? Duke Kamui? He _did_ seem to be gathering quite the harem these days... perhaps he'd woven some black magic to transform any rivals within his way...  
  
The Count paused a moment as he began to run low on breath. He'd always taken careful care of his health with vigorous physical activity, now he was getting winded walking through his own garden!? As he bent over and grasped at his thighs to take in some air, his overhanging stomach finally burst free from his vest, the button landing in the grass. He guessed he'd already ballooned to 300 pounds, a proper mockery of his notoriously thin frame... but he watched the rolls continue to form as the growth continued unabated. He felt his jacket rising up the back of his thighs as his bottom billowed out behind him, stretching his pants to maximum capacity as they struggled to contain so much sudden girth. The cords on his jacket cut into his chest as he found himself realizing he'd developed thick fleshy _breasts,_ jammed into his ever tight shirt. As he stood up straight again, his shirt and ruined vest shot up his body, leaving his fat, doughy belly completely exposed as it poured over his belt and strained pants.  
  
Kaito finally spied the gate out of the gardens and back in the house, nestled near his elaborate rose bushes. As his steps quickened, he tried to fight the feelings of revulsion as he felt every part of his body shaking with his heavier footsteps. He heard a tearing sound and felt a draft up his thighs - he glanced down and saw fat starting to peek through new holes in his pants. He found himself fearing which one of his elaborately tailored garments was going to give out next when he heard a delighted laugh right behind him and his blood froze.  
  
"Well, my dear Count, you certainly took your time leaving the gardens."  
  
_Miku had followed him_. Had she been watching his growth the entire time?!  
  
The Count swallowed, not sure if he should even turn to acknowledge her. "I... do hate to be rude, but I must ask for you to leave, my Lady," he stuttered, staring at his belly as he tried to hide the loathing in his voice as he watched it continuing to expand him into outlandish corpulence. "I think...I might have had an allergic reaction."  
  
"Oh? Because I think you just had too much cake."  
  
Kaito's blood ran cold as he turned to face Miku. The "innocent" smile seemed far less so as as she caught a glimpse of his exposed body and her eyes widened with delight. "My goodness, a LOT more cake than I expected!"  
  
The Count realized he was not a predator, but prey... for a much more devious opponent than he'd let on. He grabbed a growing roll of fat around his stomach and examined it, feeling it swelling in his pudgy hand. "What... did you do to me?" he asked, poking at his cresting chest as the fat pressed its way through the strained cords.  
  
Miku approached him with a light step, her hands behind her back. "You know, there are parts of the Eastern Continent where the tribes have _very_ different beauty standards," she said playfully, her eyes never leaving his belly and somehow making him feel larger than he already was, "There's even a place where the most attractive and desirable males are _enormous_. I'd never _seen_ men so fat before I went there! Some of them couldn't even _move!_ "  
  
She playfully prodded his flesh with a manicured finger, making him take a few steps back. "Well, I just kept thinking of _you_ and all your little conquests... how stuffy you can be in those tight, perfectly manicured little suits... and I just had to find out what their secret was. They sent me back home with a bottle of sweet powder... and I got to baking!"  
  
"How... how big am I going to get?"  
  
He tried to conceal fear in his voice as he imagined himself so obese that movement was beyond him. "Well, I thought I was going to have trouble convincing you to eat even _one_ of those tarts I baked you... I had no idea you could be so _greedy_ though. I didn't even have to ask before you started stuffing these sweet little cheeks with them... so your guess is as good as mine!"  
  
He took a broad step backwards as Miku reached forward to grab at his fuller face. His jacket felt ready to blow, and he felt more seams bursting in his pants. "Hee hee, you're such a self-conscious little piggy aren't you?"  
  
As if on cue, the strained cords on his jacket ripped open, exposing his flabby chest. Miku's eyes widened further upon sighting his sagging breasts. Kaito, quite done with her taunting, took another broad step away from her and felt his ankle catch on the miniature fence. Before he could stop himself his nearly 400 pound body fell over, sending him sprawling in the flower bed but just shy of the sharp thorns. He looked for something, anything to try and heave his bloated form back up to his feet... he couldn't _possibly_ be too fat to stand yet! But then he saw Miku finally pull her other hand out from her back as she knelt down beside the pale mound of flesh that was his stomach.  
  
She still had a plate with three tarts left on it.  
  
"You cannot _possibly_ expect me to consume _more_ of those now that you've already explained their effects!" the Count protested, placing a hand on his bloated stomach for emphasis.  
  
To his relief... his stomach felt like it had _finally_ stopped growing.  
  
Miku's devilish smile sent chills down his spine. "Oh _really?!"_ she said, holding up a tart, "I'll bet even if I covered them with _poison_ , you'd gladly eat them up!"  
  
Truly a wicked opponent, turning his words against him so brutally. But fine... he would let her play. He could easily win this battle of wills if not the battle for his waist.  
  
Miku clutched the plate tightly in one hand and sat at his side, pressing her skinny body up into his stomach. He could actually feel her every tiny curve sinking in. She caressed his sides as she set the plate down and shoved a tart towards his mouth. "Be a good piggy, won't you?"

The Count swallowed the tart.  
  
Miku began to run her hands along his chest, cupping his puffy breasts. "Hee hee... you're going to make several of the _women_ jealous like this..." His nerves tingled at her touch as she pressed the next tart towards his lips.  
  
The Count swallowed the tart.  
  
This time Miku leaned in even closer, her chest so close to his face as she caressed his multiple chins, so close he could smell the rosy perfume she wore and it intoxicated him. She daintily pressed one last tart in his face.  
  
The Count swallowed the tart.  
  
He felt his belt snap apart as his stomach swelled again, bouncing like a pile of gelatin and settling as it broke open his pants button. Kaito had to admit defeat - Miku was truly the smarter predator. But as she started to stand up, he felt a wicked grin spread on his face. Sure, she had "won"... but she'd also given away a serious weakness. He quickly grabbed at her wrist and pulled the girl on top of his blimping body, watching his fat practically surround her as she impacted against his stomach, causing waves of ripples in the exposed flesh.  
  
...and he saw her _blush_.  
  
He tugged her head close and whispered seductively in her ear. "My figure is a _very_ small price to pay for conquering your heart without you taking even a drop of the poison I put in your tea."  
  
She stared at him, her face briefly filled with fury, her cheeks still flushed red... but she couldn't pretend now. She drew his face close to her and kissed him, unable to hold back her passion for the Count. He heard a snap as his swelling forearms finally broke through his long cuffs, but he cared not as he wrapped his arms around his Lady, his once lithe biceps now shaped like pillows crammed into a jacket that wouldn't easily give out. Frankly, having _less_ clothing seemed to make things awfully simple as she kept grabbing and caressing every flabby roll, completely entranced by his body. He wouldn't dare admit it, but engaging in such intimacy with a woman just as devious and crafty as himself made him want her all the more. He couldn't imagine himself chasing after anyone lesser. She'd done the impossible - she'd _claimed_ him. And every pound on his body was proof of that.  
  
Kaito's stomach continued to swell up with her on top of it, rising like bread as Miku rose along with it, their sweat mingling in the afternoon sun...  
  
  
Miku had simply wanted to embarrass the persistent Count. He was so sure of himself that he'd eventually claim her the way he tried to claim everyone. She loved seeing prideful men like him fall, and what better way than to sap him of his good looks and charms? Causing him to bloat up in front of her and smash that constructed persona to pieces? All the better. She hadn't even felt remotely guilty when he'd so obviously poisoned her tea. Watching him eat tart after tart had felt like such a delicious triumph! And then all she had to do was watch and wait as his body started to inflate right in front of her.  
  
But now here she was, in his arms and surrounded by what felt like a silky sea of fat. Her journeys across the world had awoken something in her she hadn't wanted to express, and naturally the Count had exploited that weakness in a matter of seconds. Watching him rush through the garden as his body transformed in front of her had made her heart pound with lust, slowing down as the weight piled on, his stomach forcing its way out of that tight shirt and bouncing with his footsteps. She'd wanted to touch all of it, regardless of her original intent... and now she was pushing her hands into his soft body as she continued to kiss him, so taken by him that she couldn't even speak.  
  
Miku lamented that sooner or later she'd need to give her "piggy" the antidote. If he suddenly blew up to 800 pounds in his own home (as she suspected he was now given the way his stomach now blanketed his legs), they'd suspect her and it wasn't always safe for a lady to have such suspicions cast upon her. Surely the threat of embarrassing him again would keep his tongue. And surely he'd eventually need to be able to walk around and perform the normal activities of a man of his status. She'd originally intended to make him beg to turn him back to normal but now... she'd probably let him have it anyway, with great reluctance. As he said... he'd conquered her heart.  
  
But right now they had the afternoon without anyone else to interrupt them. And she intended to enjoy every moment of time she had with him as a monumentally fat man who only had shreds of his clothes still hanging on him as his body growth slowed again. She loved the feeling of his puffy hands clutching her body as he undid her shirt, the way she sunk into his stomach and chest, the way his jowls shook as she kissed him...  
  
Kaito, her bested opponent... her victorious master... and her licentious, enormous lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the raciest thing I've written to date, and even then the sex is really only implied as opposed to actively described. I've always wanted to write a sequel to it, but it's very hard to follow it up. I really love the interplay I got out of the much more devious Kaito and Miku who are both enemies and lovers all at once, and I'd hate for a sequel to let that down. That said, this is still my favorite one-shot that I've ever written. A lot of these Kaito stories were inspired by costumes worn by Kaito (the modules) but this one in particular was inspired by the Kaito/Miku duet "Cantarella" and I tried to use some of the song's racier imagery in the story. Kaito is of course wearing the Classic costume shown in the key art, Miku is wearing her [Vintage](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/vocaloid/images/4/4c/Hatsune_Miku_Vintage_Dress.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131008200000) module, both of these because the modules are used for the Cantarella PV seen in the Project Diva series.
> 
> Before anyone asks, yes, I named the story after the Tom Waits song. Maybe somebody should make Kaito cover it :D
> 
> The key art was drawn by The Ghost Artist, and there's [a full-size version](https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Classic-Fat-Kaito-Male-wg-529620010) on my DeviantArt account. The art actually came first and the Ghost Artist had the idea of Kaito's sudden expansion coming from his tea being poisoned and yea, this story wouldn't exist without those delicious ideas.
> 
> Oh and since this has been asked by readers before, no, Miku did not actually drink the tea - she faked it just to mess with Kaito, who she guessed (correctly) would think he'd won and probably give away his scheme. Her reaction to him at the end is not potion induced since she never had any.


End file.
